Fullmetal Zombies
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: A pack of students and teachers in Amestris in future times must help each other in order to survive the Z-Day.
1. Chapter 1

I am new at this, so please don't kill me. This is Chapter 1 and I am going to find out how to post another chapter to this eventually.

A warm breeze flows through the school building as Edward Elric sends the occasional glare to the boy named Russel who is flirting with Winry, his ex. Mr. Mustang stands at the front of the room, pretending to be teaching something useful while his nose is stuck in his book. Winry bats her eyes and silently giggles as Russel pokes her shoulder with encouragement. Riza sits silently in the front while secretly polish one of her guns underneath the desk.

Edward excuses himself and stalks down the long halls with anger and frustration lingering with each step. A heavy step resonates through the wall with a lighter one to follow. Edward Elric has prosthetic limbs on his left leg and right arm. After slamming his fist into multiple lockers, he flings open a pair of doors to sit on top of the outdoor stair case. He looks down to the gate with no interest until the door behind him slams open. He moves his lazy gold eyes to see Rose standing right behind him with an irritated look.

"Aren't you supposed to be in CLASS?" She demands, stepping towards Edward with hostility. He stares at her for a moment before looking back out towards the front of the school. He grunts in respond, pissing Rose off more. "Let me guess, it's your ex girlfriend Winry isn't it? She found a new guy and all of the sudden you can't see the point of life anymore right? Well you need to get over it or else you are going to fail school and get kicked out. Jeez, how does an idiot like you even get into a school like this?" She asks with a scoff.

"Idiot? I'm much smarter than you think." He mutters. She rolls her eyes and pushes open the door before leaving with a final glace to the blond teenager. He drifted into thoughts about when Winry and him were kids in Resembool, making promises to stay together forever. But everything changed when Russel moved to town and Winry dumped Ed. A banging at the gates snaps Edward from his thoughts and he looks down to see a strange man clawing at the gate. "A visitor?" He watches as the Gym Teachers, Mrs. Ross and Mr. Brosh, go to investigate.

"This school is restricted for students and teachers only unless you have a visitor pass." Mrs. Ross says. Mr. Breda and Mr. Fallman are now behind them as extra support. But the man is unresponsive as he continues to claw at the gate. Mrs. Ross is obviously getting irritated until Mr. Breda steps up towards the gate, grabbing the strangers' shirt with force.

"What is your problem?" He demands until the man grabs Mr. Breda's arm and bites it really hard. Edward falters back with shock as a fountain of blood spurts from the bitten arm. He screeches in shock and rolls around until he slams his head into the ground and stops moving. Mrs. Ross gets down and begins shaking the Janitor, but he is unresponsive. Finally his fingers twitch and Ed feels relief, only to swallow it when Mr. Breda grabs Mrs. Ross's shirt and bites her neck, sending more blood everywhere. The two other men cry out and begin running towards the school in panic.

Edward is instantly slamming the door open and running through the hallways, looking for his classroom until finally slamming open the door to reveal a shocked class. Mr. Mustang glares at him before starting a long speech that was immediately cut off by Ed's louder voice.  
"Alphonse! Winry! We have to go!" Edward states, grabbing Winry's arm.

"What on earth are you talking about Edward?" Winry demands as Alphonse immediately stands behind his older brother with support.

"I just saw people down at the gate killing and eating each other. There was a strange man and he bit one of the janitors who died and came back to life, killing the gym teacher. Now they are eating each other and we have to get out of here!" Ed yells, pulling roughly with determination.

"Edward." Russel's voice says behind Ed who immediately looks at him. They stare at each other silently for a few moments before Russel nods. "Winry, we should listen to him." Russel says and Winry reluctantly agrees with a glare to Ed. They run out of the room, leaving a shocked Riza, Rose, and the rest of the class behind. Alphonse is immediately by his brother until they stop at a storage closet.

"What are we doing here?" Winry demands, crossing her arms.

"If this is the real deal, then we are going to need weapons right?" Ed asks, kicking open the locked bin with ease since his foot is stronger than most peoples. Russel reaches inside and tears off the end of a mop, revealing a sharp end. Russel pushes the blond hair out of his blue eyes as Alphonse takes the same weapon and Edward pulls out a bat from a nearby locker.

"What about you Russel?" Alphonse asks, looking worriedly to the empty handed Russel who simply grins.

"I am pretty good with hand to hand combat." He says, just as the announcer comes on. Mr. Bradley, the principal, begins speaking instructions.

"Students and teachers, an attack has been placed outside and everybody needs to stay put until the building is confirmed safe. Mr. Fuery, what are you doing in here? What's the matter with you? Hey, stay away from me! Help! Help! He is eating me! Oh God I am going to die! Help me-"His voice is cut off, sending the last echoes of his scream into a ring in their ears. Screams of students can be heard down the hall and Russel orders them to get going before the mob can reach them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note to self. Alice will be Nina and the dog will be Alexander.

Fletcher & Russel?

Ed - Takashi

Rose - Takagi

Winry - Rei

Alphonse – Random Extra

Mr. Mustang - Creeper

Hawkeye – Saeko

Ling – Gun Guy

"How did I do with the background 'Zombie' noises?" Envy asks Wrath while sitting on his desk. Wrath smiles wickedly before leaning back in his seat.

"I think the zombies are going to have a feast from the panic. Our plan is finally going into motion after years of planning." Wrath says as the two creatures laugh.

"It's like having a bunch of Gluttony's everywhere." Lust points out, hiding in the cornor of the room while sitting on Gluttony's shoulder as he happily chews on the last of Kain Fuery.

"Only they are mindless freaks that are easily killed. That's one of the few defects of our 'Zombies'." Envy says, looking away with disgust.

"Like?" Wrath asks, sitting there patiently for the update.

"They can't see anything. They are only responsive to sound and can be easily shot in the head to be stopped. They are also very slow but these students and most of the world is really dumb. Oh, did you hear that? The pleasurable screams of so many people dying is making me shiver!" Envy giggles, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Just go and make sure that they don't escape Envy." Lust says, waving him away. Envy rolls his eyes before disappearing out the door with no fear. The zombies won't touch the creatures because they are their creators and bosses. The creatures are finally starting their world domination plan, one death at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Note to self. Alice will be Nina and the dog will be Alexander.

After hearing the announcement, Ling smiles and stands up with determination set in his black eyes which is framed by black hair. He wields a Katana in his hand as he begins to leave the room, ready for a fight. A girl who watches over him silently named Lan-Fan follows to make sure he doesn't get attacked from behind. Her black hair and eyes focused on everything around her as panicked screams of students are heard from distant hallways.

He travels until he finally sees the creatures for himself. They are piled in the hallways, some entering a room in which the nurse is located at. He quickly raises his Katana and begins bashing the zombies in the head with it, breaking most of their necks and stopping them until he sees the nurse, a woman with mousy brown hair, green eyes that are framed by glasses, and terror written on her face. After killing the last zombie, the woman flings her arms around him in gratitude.

"I thought they were going to kill me!" She cries into his shoulder until he sees a girl hyperventilating in the corner.

"What's your name?" He asks the girl who is bleeding in the neck.

"P-Paninya…" She mutters, breathing harshly from the pain.

"You do know what happens when you get bit, right?" He asks. Paninya's pupils shrink and she begins to cry but nods in response.

"Do you want to turn into one of those? Do you want your family and friends to see you as a blood driven monster? If not, I can give you a quick painless death now." He offers, and Mrs. Sheska immediately jumps up in shock and disapproval.

"You can't do that!" Mrs. Sheska cries.

"Please stay out of this." Ling demands and turns back to Paninya. She looks at Ling with pain, but finally agrees after coughing out blood all over the place. Ling nods and slides his hand up the Katana before finally raising and bringing it down on Paninya's head that immediately falls to the ground. "Let's go." Ling says coolly, looking to Sheska expectantly.

"Why… Why did you kill her?" She asks, crying into her hands. Ling sighs and shakes his head with irritation but sympathy.

"It was either that or a painful death. Now, you can stay here and cry while the zombies regroup or you could come with me and we can get out of here." Ling offers, slamming his Katana into the head of an attacking zombie.

"Let me grab some medicine." She immediately answers, quickly grabbing a bag.

The four students manage to make it outside without a single encounter until they see Mr. Havoc standing there, looking weird.

"Mr. Havoc!" Winry calls, but is immediately stopped by Edward who points to Mr. Havoc's foot which has blood pooling around it.

"Winry, he isn't human. He is one of them." Ed says, watching has Mr. Havoc stumbles towards them and opens his mouth wide, dropping a cigarette in the process.

"Even as a zombie, he is still smoking." Alphonse mutters with fear. The thing limps towards them before diving at Winry. She cries out and brings up the staff up as the others jump back with shock. She cries out as the thing presses down with clomping teeth. She almost begins to cry but fire suddenly burns in her eyes and she gives a sharp push on the thing.

"Don't you fucking under estimate me! I know how to use this spear and I will certainly kill your ass!" She screams, hitting the thing over and over again until she finally stabs it through the heart and lifts it off the ground. She smirks as it stops moving, until its legs begins to kick and it grabs the pole. Winry cries out and loses her balance, causing her to scream in panic. Russel immediately cries out and goes to help his girl friend. He catches the creature around the neck from behind and Winry pulls the staff out. All Edward could do is stand there numbly until the zombie twists its neck around and bites down on Russel's arm.

Winry cries out and begins trying to pull the zombie off of his arm, only for the zombie to bite down harder.

"Edward! Help him you bastard!" She screams, and Edward is moving into motion. He brings the bat up and runs at the creature and brings the bat down on top of his head. Blood splatters everywhere and the zombie drops, letting go of Russel's arm. "Are you okay Russel?" Winry asks, holding his arm carefully to examine the bite mark.

"Ya, but we need to hurry and get to the roof so that we can see the situation." Russel says, limping with Winry just as Alphonse reaches Ed's side.

"I'm worried brother. If this is really like the zombie movies, then he is going to turn into one of them." Alphonse wimpers.

"Winry won't let us touch him though, until it is too late." Edward argues, following behind the couple with fear settling deep inside of his core.

"Brother…"


End file.
